para Jagd Hussar
by firststeps
Summary: Cp 1 Capa: qtroubadour (deviantart)


O pôr-do-sol das terras selvagens era o mais bonito. Seu solo alaranjado, suas elevações irregulares e a falta de vegetação, completavam o vermelho do céu e o caminho dourado que o sol deixava no mar. E o mar era sempre calmo e vazio, parecia até maior do que costumava ser nas águas do norte. Suas águas eram de um tom azul fechado quase turvo, mas ao chegar perto da praia se tornavam verdes, cada vez mais claro, até que à 50 metros da faixa de areia eram tão transparentes e cristalinas que se podia ver o chão abaixo delas, um tapete de algas marinhas e conjuntos de corais, muito vivos .

O silêncio só era quebrado pelo som das pequenas ondas arrebentando na areia. Eram tímidas e insignificantes, ondas do mar calmo e morno do sul. Por baixo do manto verde, porém, as coisas estavam agitadas, cardumes dançavam lindamente entre as algas, e quem estivesse olhando para a água, poderia ver o reflexo das suas escamas formando vultos gigantescos à luz do sol poente. O cheiro de sal viria para completar o quadro com uma brisa tão leve que era incapaz de mover uma só folha da pequena restinga que contornava a praia. Um paraíso intocado, talvez.

Sozinho diante daquela imensidão, flutuava o Gris.

O galeão era um pouco menor do que os outros da mesma categoria, mas era mais bem armado do que os mesmos. Seu casco era escuro, precisava se uma boa limpeza, assim como suas velas. Seu nome há muito já não era mais legível, mesmo assim qualquer um o reconheceria sua bandeira. Era cinza - algum dia tinha sido preta – costurado à ela havia a figura de um cação. Não estava hasteada naquele momento, pois não era um assalto.

Não havia vento para empurra-lo, ele estava ancorado naquela praia que não era próxima de nenhuma cidade bárbara. Uma situação incomum, diria alguém que conhecesse o mínimo sobre navios piratas. Mas havia um propósito.

Aquela região era parte da Costa do Ouro, onde há muitos anos atrás acreditava-se que poderia se extrair ouro, mas logo descobriram que a história era uma farsa, e tudo que já havia se feito de construções e investimento para extrair o metal nobre, foi abandonado, deixando um aspecto fantasma de construções de pedra vazias e lixo humano a serem engolidos pelas dunas de areia. E essas, realmente tinham feito o seu trabalho. Atrás da Costa do Ouro havia um imenso deserto que era conhecido como Mar de Jagd. O deserto, estava sempre em movimento, o vento fazia suas dunas subirem e descerem, avançarem e voltarem, como as águas do mar, mas em outro ritmo. Assim, ele podia engolir ou revelar coisas extraordinárias, como cidades inteiras ou antigos sinais de civilização, ossadas de animais gigantes, ou coisas que não se pode imaginar.

Da praia, podia se ver, misturados às rochas irregulares, restos do que um dia pode ter sido algumas construções baixas sem muito luxo. O som de passos saindo da água e pisando na areia úmida, então, quebrou o encanto pacifico do local. Era acompanhado de resmungos e de alguma revolta pessoal sufocada na garganta de um dos recém-chegados.

Tirogue caminhou na frente chutando o que pareciam uns poucos cacos de cerâmica abandonados na areia. Olhava de esguelha para os que o seguiam, descontente. Sentiu a brisa quente tão familiar passar pelo seu peito nu e seus pés afundarem na areia grossa. Tinha que admitir que sua pele sentia falta daquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo uma voz em sua cabeça gritava desesperadamente pra que ele voltasse ao Gris e ficasse lá até que a visita terminasse e eles levantassem âncora.

- Esse é o local? – Perguntou Mestre Kevan.

- S... Sim... – Disse, hesitante. Faziam muitos anos que havia estado ali. E prometera que nunca ia voltar. – Tem essas elevações aqui, se seguirmos para leste estaremos a dois dias de Jagd Hussar. É onde são feitas as negociações.

- Tem alguma cidade aqui perto? – Perguntou o Capitão.

- Não... Talvez alguma aldeia ... Ou acampamento nômade... Difícil dizer. – Respondeu.

O silêncio durou por alguns instantes, enquanto eles avaliavam mentalmente a situação. O Capitão coçou a barba e parecia tentar enxergar as proporções que teria o deserto, do ponto onde ele estava. Tirogue que a mente dele, na verdade, estava longe dali e que ele achava tudo isso um saco. Mestre Kevan por outro lado achava todo caco de cerâmica que encontrava interessante e guardava um ou outro no bolso. Bago estava simplesmente "sendo Bago". Apoiava a imensa lâmina que carregava sobre os ombros nus e os braços sobre ela, bocejava e fazia cara de paisagem.

- Só nos resta esperar nosso guia. – Disse mestre Kevan, limpando a poeira dos óculos. – Vai ser cansativo estar em terra firme por tanto tempo. Mas estou ansioso para ver um daqueles animais que você falou que tem corcundas nas costas, isso deve valer a viagem.

O Capitão franziu o cenho e olhou para Tirogue esperando alguma explicação.

- Dromedários. Não diria que são muito interessantes, principalmente se algum deles babar em você ou peidar na sua cara. – Tirogue não gostava de dromedários ou nada que lembrasse sua terra natal. Nasceu para a pirataria e ficou contente de ter descoberto sua vocação suficientemente jovem para não terminar os seus dias como vendedor de jarros.

- Quatro piratas atravessando o deserto montados em algum animal babão, que ideia ridícula. – Era a vez de Bago expressar seu humor.

Os quatro se olharam e puderam ler o desconforto uns nos outros.

* * *

Com a noite caindo, o céu do sul, também surpreendia com a sua majestade. Era tão limpo e nu que fazia os homens se sentirem pequenos e insignificantes.

Mestre Kevan havia se calado há muito, contemplando a imagem do universo e todas as suas formas expostas no infinito. Por alguma razão aquela imagem o fez lembrar de uma noite, anos atrás, na qual fora apresentado a um aparelho curioso que tinha a capacidade de se fazer enxergar coisas tão minúsculas que são invisíveis ao olho humano. Essa lembrança o fez rir baixinho com as mãos apoiadas sobre sua barriga rechonchuda. Sentia-se um tanto filosofo. Começou a tatear os bolsos internou de seu colete à procura de um pouco de fumo.

Os quatros estavam sentados no alto de uma pequena elevação, rodeada de restinga. Já estava escuro, mas ainda era possível ver a silhueta do navio ao fundo. Ninguém dizia uma palavra, Tirogue jogava pedrinhas colina à baixo fazendo os pequenos crustáceos se assustarem e voltarem para os buracos de onde saíram. O Capitão não se mexia, poderia estar dormindo, os cabelos longos lhe cobriam o rosto e mal podia se ouvir sua respiração.

Então Bago se pôs de pé.

- Ali... – Disse ele, cutucando Mestre Kevan - Tem alguém vindo.

Os três se viraram e apertaram os olhos para tentar enxergar algum movimento. Um "creck" quase inaudível denunciou a chegada do estranho, ele parecia estar à 50 metros deles.

- Pssst. – A silhueta era de um homem do deserto, com suas vestes de abundantes tecidos finos, cobrindo-o em todo corpo. – Qual o problema de vocês? Consigo vê-los a quilômetros de distância, desçam já daí! – Disse, sua voz era abafada.

Tirogue se adiantou, com o facão em punho e se aproximou consideravelmente do visitante para que uma ameaça ficasse bem clara.

- Quem é você? – Disse, áspero.

- Sou seu guia. Me chamo Gavi.

Gavi se aproximou, era esguio e apenas o brilho de seus olhos era visível por baixo do traje que vestia. Sentindo a desconfiança de Tirogue, afrouxou um pedaço de tecido na lateral de sua cabeça e puxou para baixo, deixando à vista seu rosto. Era branco, tinha alguma barba, um nariz largo, sobrancelhas espessas e dentes muito amarelos.

- Você parece com o Olho-Gordo. – Disse Bago.

- É o que dizem. Todos por aqui parecem, somos parentes.

Demorou um pouco para todos estarem próximos, Mestre Kevan veio por ultimo tentando enxergar onde estava pisando.

- Quem te enviou? – Tirogue não parecia estar totalmente convencido da procedência de Gavi.

- Quentin.

- Certo... – Disse, finalmente embainhando o facão.

O Capitão moveu-se sem pressa e parou então para analisar Gavi. Olhou envolta à procura de algum sinal de outros visitantes, não conseguiu achar nenhum. Parecia incomodado com alguma coisa, mas se estava mesmo, não disse uma palavra. Os outros estavam atentos aos seus movimentos, como que esperando algum tipo de decisão. Foi então que disse:

- Como você chegou aqui?

- Montado, é claro. – Os quatro piratas olharam pra ele confusos. – Ah sim, - disse, sorrindo. – Vou leva-los, está ali atrás daquelas ruínas. Sigam-me por favor. – E assim foi abrindo caminho pela restinga, seguido por eles, a uma certa distância. Tirogue liderava o grupo mais uma vez. – É bom saber... Aqui se viaja melhor à noite. É fresco e usamos o céu pra nos guiar. Por isso vamos partir agora. – Disse. Pelo canto do olho vigiava Tirogue um pouco atrás dele, e um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seu rosto, mas a escuridão impedia que o enxergassem.

Pela cor da pele e dos olhos do rapaz, Gavi sabia de onde ele era, e isso o divertia. Por séculos os homens do deserto subjulgaram e escravizaram os povos do Rio Negro. Somente a pouco tempo eles criaram alguma resistência, mas essa situação ainda não se definiu. Enquanto caminhava, várias coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Sentia-se sortudo. E pensava que o grupo que o seguia era um bando de ignorantes que seriam facilmente manipulados.

Bago era o ultimo da fila e o mais alto dos cinco, parou um instante para dar uma última olhada para o Gris, que já estava quase invisível. Praguejou baixinho e cuspiu no chão.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, o grupo seguia montado. Iam para leste. Uma enorme lua iluminava seu caminho. Desde que chegaram, havia uma sensação estranha de que tudo no Sul tinha proporções esmagadoras em relação ao Norte. O Capitão não gostava disso. Não era medo. Mas era uma espécie de desconforto, tudo lhe era estranho, se preocupava em não poder prever as situações que estariam por vir, apesar de ter se preparado como podia. Acariciava o cabo de sua espada pensativo, enquanto que com a outra mão segurava firme as rédeas daquele animal desengonçado.

- Trinta Chifres de que não vamos encontrar nada que valha a pena lá e eu irei arrancar a cabeça de Quentin. – Disse Bago.

- É a Irmandade, não devia apostar contra eles, sua fama vai longe, mais longe do que as geleiras do norte. – Respondeu Tirogue.

- E o que há mais longe que isso? Nada.

Tirogue refletiu sobre isso por um tempo. Concluiu que não sabia muito sobre o mundo. Talvez porque fosse jovem. Ou apenas burro mesmo. Fez uma cara desgostosa.

- Trinta Chifres de que Bago terá a cabeça de Quentin de qualquer maneira – Riu Metre Kevan.

- Velho esperto – Sorriu Bago.

- É tão ruim assim? – Perguntou o Capitão. – Nem chegamos à cidade ainda. Quem sabe que tipos de puteiros tem por lá? – Disse, tentando animar os homens.

- Hahaha! Está falando sério? – Disse Tirogue. – Não vamos encontrar isso lá, se eu estiver certo. – Disse, lançando um olhar de pena para Bago.

O pirata pensou por um tempo e então disse:

- Não entendi.

- Ele está certo. – Disse Gavi. – Jagd Hussar é uma terra sagrada. Não há casas de prazer.

Bago cuspiu, irritado.

- Há mulheres? Creio que o meu charme seja o suficiente, aposto que nenhuma dessas sulistas está acostumada e ver um homem de peito nu. E grande, forte, boa praça... – Fez uma pose teatral se exibindo.

Provocou risos em todo o grupo.

Capitão sentiu uma leve preocupação de como seriam recebidos em uma terra santa em que os homens se cobrem até os ossos. Pensou em trocar algumas palavras com Gavi sobre isso, mas não naquele momento.

- Sim, há mulheres, mas estão sob voto de castidade. – Respondeu Gavi depois de algum tempo. – Sinto que não será feliz ali meu amigo. Mas se dispor de um pouco mais de ouro do que o previamente acordado, posso leva-los à Naghari um outro dia.

Bago sorriu.

Tirogue sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o nome da cidade, sabia que ali era um local de venda de escravos.

"Aquele filho da puta já está plantando a sementinha da traição." Pensou. Olhou de esguelha para o Capitão. Esse devolveu o olhar. "Ele também percebeu." Pensou, aliviado.

O resto da noite se seguiu sem muito assunto. Eles caminharam mais um pouco pela manhã, por volta das 10 horas alcançaram um local onde tinha umas pedras gigantes em um formato esquisito, como se tivessem sido esculpidas pelo vento.

- Vamos acampar aqui, há sombra. – Disse Gavi. – Economizem a água.

A sombra das pedras era incrivelmente fresca. Ou o calor do sol era incrivelmente insuportável? Bago praguejava mais uma vez, agora em plenos pulmões. O motivo era claro: Tirogue sabiamente se enrolou em um pedaço de tecido ao nascer do sol, protegendo sua pele, enquanto que ele, que ficou exposto a manhã inteira, sentia seu couro gritar de dor. Estava todo rosado e com os lábios rachados.

Não tiveram dificuldades em dormir, mesmo Bago. A noite seguinte seguiu tranquila, apesar do atrito corriqueiro entre Bago e Tirogue. Mestre Kevan parecia fascinado com a capacidade dos Dromedários armazenarem nutrientes na corcunda, e conversava sobre isso com Gavi. O Capitão continuava na dele, desde que pisaram em terra firme estivera estranhamente quieto. Mas nunca fora do tipo sociável mesmo, então ninguém deu muita atenção à isso.

* * *

Dois dias depois, numa manhã, avistaram Jagd Hussar ao longe. Era uma pequena mancha negra no meio do deserto. Ao se aproximarem puderam ver alguma vegetação e construções, Mestre Kevan concluiu que deve ter sido construída em cima de algum Oasis.

- Não. – Disse Gavi. – Há uma parede de pedras ali atrás.

Mestre Kevan apertou os olhos mas nada viu. Horas depois ficou estupefato ao constatar que era verdade. Um morro alto, feito de pedras, da mesma cor da areia do deserto. Ao aproximar-se mais, ficou mais surpreso ainda. Talvez uma cadeia de montanhas. Quando finalmente se deu conta que ainda estavam longe.

- Fascinante. – Disse. – Julgava que aquelas coisas eram meros casebres do estilo nômade. Mas agora penso que são grandes construções.

- Sim – Confirmou Gavi – Essas casas foram feitas por um outro povo, dois mil anos antes. Hoje é do povo do deserto. É onde os clãs se encontram de tempo em tempos, é onde fica o templo do Deus Enfaixado, e por acaso é a cede da Irmandade Katari, se é isso que procuram. – Sorriu ele.

- Chega de ladainha. – Resmungou Bago. – Que tal uma carreira até lá e acabamos logo com isso?

- Coma poeira então. – Disse Tirogue disparando na frente.

- Merda! – Gritou Bago. – Vai sua mula! – Gesticulou para o animal tentando fazê-lo se mover mais rápido. Mestre Kevan passou direto por ele rindo muito. – Velho metido...

O dromedário de Bago gritava assustado com o pirata se mexendo inquieto em cima dele. Gavi se adiantou e bateu forte com uma vara no lombo do animal, fazendo-o correr descontroladamente e ultrapassar os outros dois. Bago agora se preocupava em se manter montado nele, mas parecia se divertir.

Gavi olhou para trás e sorriu para o Capitão. Esse olhou para a cidade e depois devolveu à cortesia ao homem. Mas era um sorriso estranho, tinha algo de sombrio que Gavi não conseguiu definir o que era, se sentiu inquieto. O capitão seguiu sem pressa um pouco atrás de Gavi. Esse, foi caminhando e, direção à cidade, tentando demonstrar segurança, afinal, logo estaria em casa, o que poderia esperar?


End file.
